


R1SEx各种play

by Christina0802



Category: r1se
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina0802/pseuds/Christina0802
Summary: *内含性转 触手 孕期 木马*全为短打 单人向*人物：周震南 何洛洛 焉栩嘉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	R1SEx各种play

Ver.囡囡（性转x触手）

G点和尿点被巨大无比的阴茎状触手胡乱顶撞着，摩擦着，刺激得她眼前发黑张着嘴啊啊哈哈地乱叫。眼泪和口水混杂糊了满脸，几根粗壮的触手还前前后后在她口腔里进出模拟性交的动作。嘴里被扩张无法吞咽口水，囡囡的两只手也被吸盘紧紧吸住拉在空中张开半分动弹不得。浑圆的两团乳球被挤压成畸形，两根小小的 顶部带着吸盘的触手正一点点爬上去，一口吸住挺立发颤的乳头。囡囡被插得忘情，胸口的刺激更是让她爽得失声叫了出来。吸盘内部慢慢伸出无数细小的肉刺，然后精确无误的插进了每一个乳孔里，轻轻搅动。囡囡眼前白光一闪，感觉自己要被操出奶了。下一秒爱液和尿液从阴道里乱喷，全被早已张开一个入口的阴茎状触手统统吃入体内。

Ver.乐乐（孕期）

腹中的胎儿已经越来越大，对前列腺的压迫也越来越明显。乐乐现在每天晚上睡觉都能半夜被爽醒，无需自慰自己就能嗨到射。

乐乐现在有点后悔受孕了。

有一次晚上起夜去洗手间，走路时双腿迈动带得腹中胎儿也上下晃动。胎儿一动摩擦到前列腺，只简单弄了几下阴茎便勃了起来。乐乐尿涨的难受，脑子又被性欲冲得发蒙，只能无助的加快步子往洗手间走想早日得到解脱。步子越快身体越不稳，胎儿摩擦前列腺的幅度和频率也越来越大。“嗯……哈……哈……唔啊……不要……”支离破碎的酥软喘息从口中溢出，乐乐意识已爽得没有了，双手控制不住的钻进衣底开始揉捏挺起的两粒乳头。胎儿已足够大稍微一动就能让他喘出声来，更别提眼下这样的刺激了。前方便是洗手间的门，乐乐控制不住的往前跑去，胎儿一下下剧烈的挤压着前列腺比任何操弄来得更激烈。终于忍不住双腿一软，乐乐还是瘫坐在了洗手间门口，双眼爽得上翻身子痉挛着射出精液和尿液。

Ver.佳佳（木马）

佳佳看着充满童趣童真的旋转木马坐椅上那个尺寸还算合理的玩意儿，下体已经被扩张的很好正汩汩的往下淌水，他只能顺着欲望一咬牙坐了上去。

踩着脚蹬他小心翼翼的把玩具对准那个小口，一点点试探着坐上去。刚进去了一半他就舒服地喘了出来，停了停正准备慢慢把另一半也吞进去时脚蹬突然毫无征兆的收了进去。身子失去支撑猛地往下一坠，仿真阴茎直接一下顶到终点。剧烈的疼痛和快感瞬间让佳佳爽得叫出了声，眼角激出泪花的同时音乐响起，木马开始缓缓旋转，玩具也开始有节奏地抽插。一番无用的挣扎后他终于被迫适应了这种节奏，紧皱的眉头舒展 双手也慢慢松开了木马抚上自己硬的发疼的乳粒开始摁压。木马前有一个小洞大概是放阴茎的，佳佳试探着把自己的欲根插进去，立刻有一个温热的东西包裹上来用肉刺刺着顶端的马眼。他爽的发抖，不知这一下触到了什么机关，座椅被抬起，嘉嘉眼睁睁地看着那玩意儿换成了一个巨大的狰狞，还没来得及反应整个人就随重力一屁股坐了下去。“啊————”他双眼失焦尖叫出声，不等他适应那狰狞便开始疯了一样剧烈抽插，每一下都直顶入直肠带出粉嫩的肠肉。前面那东西也不落下，突然开始大力吞吐吮吸着他的阴茎。佳佳被操干得发蒙，双腿无助的在木马两侧乱蹬想找个支撑点，却只能顺着光滑的木马无力垂下。他喉咙发干已发不出任何声音，瞪大失焦的眼睛眼角还有泪花。口大张着淌出涎水，他的手无力垂下，半昏厥的身体抖了两抖，终于全射了出来。

End.  
很短 勿嫌弃哈


End file.
